Mistletoe
by The Hidden Girl
Summary: A holiday decoration that was previously banned from the Tower makes its way back in. [One-shot]


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans._

I created this story back in 2009 but never uploaded it. It's just a quick one-shot that really doesn't have much character development but I enjoyed making it so hopefully you enjoy reading it!

* * *

><p>On the planet Tamaran, all Tamaranians celebrate the same holidays and believe the same thing making Starfire have a hard time adjusting to the holiday system of Earth. Because of this fact, she insisted that they took part in all major holiday traditions. That's why every winter, the Titan's Tower looked like every winter holiday decided to take residency there.<p>

"Hey Raven, can you give me a hand with these lights?" Cyborg asked, a string of lights wrapped around his body as he attempted to untangle them. Raven, who had been in charge of placing removable holiday stickers on the windows, nodded. With a flick of her wrist, the end of the cord of lights glowed black and plugged itself into the wall, triggering all the lights around Cyborg's body to glow brightly.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Cyborg grumbled. Beast Boy, who had just entered the room with a box of ornaments, looked over at the lit up robot.

"Uggh, who picked out the tree this year? It's uuuugly!" he joked, placing the box near another one.

"Comedians! I'm surrounded by comedians!" Cyborg turned to the girl at the window. "Okay, you had your fun, now can you get these things off of me?" As the lights flew off him and onto the tree, he continued, "Honestly, if anyone told me a year ago I'd be struck up like a tree by Raven I'd think they were crazy."

"If anyone told me a year ago I would still be alive then I would have believed they were delusional." Raven answered, finished with the window decorations.

"Well, we're all _so_ glad you're still here. How would we life with ourselves if we didn't see your _beautiful_ face everyday?" Beast Boy said, cozying up to Raven. She stared at him.

"I am not telling you what I bought for you." Beast Boy face-faulted.

"But Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaae!" he whined, clinging to her boot. She wiggled out of his grip and kicked him in the head.

"You're going to have to wait until the 25th like everyone else." The green boy pouted.

"Dude, get your butt over here and start on the tree." Cyborg said, finished with the lights.

"But can't I light the candles first?" Beast Boy asked, making his way over to their menorah.

"There's no way in hell I'll let you even _look_ at the menorah after what happened last year." Cyborg said. "Get your butt to the tree."

"Fiiiine." Beast Boy sluggishly answered. "When will Star and Robin get back from the store?"

"About twenty minutes." Raven answered, already pulling decorations out of the box. She looked at them. "These are new."

"Yeah, well since stupid here burnt up our last tree (and living room I might add), I got some new ones." Cyborg answered, jabbing a thumb in Beast Boy's direction.

"That would make sense." Raven said, reaching in to pull out some mistletoe. "Didn't we ban this stuff after Starfire tried to make a salad out of it?"

"Yeah, but I thought it'd be funny this year since the lovebirds got together." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You want to see them making out under the mistletoe?" Cyborg paused.

"...Okay so I didn't really think out the plan so well." he answered, heading to the storage room for more decorations. "Get rid of that thing then. I'll be back in a bit."

"I'll get rid of it!" Beast Boy offered, trying to swipe it from Raven. She pulled it away from him.

"We are not having you attack all the female residents of Jump City with mistletoe." she said, having to move as Beast Boy tried to swipe it from her. "Again."

"I promise to be more responsible this year." he offered, making another grab, but missed.

"No."

"Why do you care?" She pulled back and he fell to the floor.

"I don't really, but when the paper tomorrow reads 'Beast Boy's Mistletoe Caper Part II' I don't need Robin raving about it and giving me a headache."

"Please?" he begged, standing up and reaching for it again. Raven held it off to the side where he couldn't reach.

"No, now stop." she said, pushing him away.

"But I want it!" He was now covering her on all sides, like an anxious basketball player.

"No." Raven held it high out of Beast Boy's reach when he went for it again. It was then that a huge grin snuck on his face. Raven was confused at the look. Then she looked at the mistletoe she held high above their heads and realization dawned on her. But it was too late; Beast Boy leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Not expecting the action, Raven froze solid, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. After a moment, Beast Boy pulled back.

"There is only one female resident of Jump City I want to 'attack' this year." he said, brushing Raven's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I-I don't understand..." Raven responded, bewildered.

"I like you Raven." Beast Boy admitted, his cheeks turning rosy. "For a few months now."

"How could you? We're so different."

"Well, I guess I like different because every time I see you I get these feelings. I feel nervous and happy and like I ate too much sugar again. And I like it." He looked up. "If you don't move your arm, there will be a part III to my mistletoe caper."

Raven fumbled for words. "I...You can't..."

"Why can't I? And your arm's not moving."

"Because you might...give me feelings...and that's not allowed..." The mistletoe remained above them.

"You weren't allowed to live past the prophecy, but look what happened." He smiled. "How about giving love a chance? With me?"

"I-I've thought about it before..." Raven admitted, her own cheeks turning pink. Beast Boy's eyebrows rose and his ears peaked.

"Really?!"

"You're still annoying as hell, but..." She trailed off.

"But what?"

"I must be crazy." Raven admitted, her eyes cast to the ceiling.

"Why?"

"Because I want to do this." Releasing the mistletoe, it continued to hang in the air supported by her powers. Throwing her arms around the green changeling in front of her, Raven pulled Beast Boy into a kiss much like the one he had given her. It was Beast Boy's turn to be shocked, but he recovered much quicker than she had. He placed his arms around her and kissed back.

In the background, Cyborg—whom had just walked through the door with another box of decorations—paused at the sight of the kissing couple. Silently, he placed the box on the ground and walked out of the common room again. Once the doors were closed, he dialed up Robin's communicator on his wrist.

"Rob, Star, looks like I win the bet." he said. His communicator was quiet for a moment before his ears were met with two curses: one in English and one in Tamaranian. Cyborg laughed.

* * *

><p>Happy holidays everyone! Please review and have a nice day!<p> 


End file.
